


Mesmerising

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Snow, Weather, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: An unexpected change in the weather proves more entertaining to watch than the TV.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 3





	Mesmerising

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 126: Past Prompts Revisited at anythingdrabble using Prompt 81: Watch.
> 
>  **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Ryo had only left the warmth and comfort of the sofa to refill their coffee mugs but as he made for the kitchen he found himself distracted by the view out the lounge window.

“Oh. That’s not right.” 

It was barely more than a murmur but Dee still heard. Not moving from his place on the sofa, not even looking away from the ballgame he was watching on TV, he stretched his arms above his head, making vertebrae pop.

“What’s not right?” he asked idly, long used to his lover muttering to himself.

“The forecast was for strong winds and light hail showers, wasn’t it?”

“Yup! What of it? Not like we’ve gotta be out in it.”

“It’s snowing.”

“What?!” That broke Dee’s focus on the game. He scrambled off the sofa then climbed over the back rather than walking around it to join Ryo, who was standing at the window, an empty mug forgotten in each hand, staring out at the mesmerising haze of fat, fluffy white flakes drifting slowly down outside. “Someone at the met office screwed up, ‘cause that sure don’t look like any kinda hail I’ve ever seen,” Dee quipped.

“It’s pretty.” There was a dreamy smile on Ryo’s lips as he watched the falling snow, which was already settling on sidewalks and parked cars.

“Thought you didn’t like snow,” Dee teased, bumping his shoulder against Ryo’s.

“I don’t, not when I’ve got to be out in it, or after it’s been there a while, when it’s all grey and lumpy, packed down and slippery anywhere the sidewalks haven’t been shovelled or gritted. But like this, when it’s fresh and still falling…” He trailed off, mesmerised. Already there was a kind of hush to the world beyond the glass; they could hear the long, drawn out shhhhhhhh of car tires on the street below, but every other sound seemed muffled by the softly falling flakes.

After a few minutes, Dee tore his gaze away, reaching for the mugs in Ryo’s hands, startling his lover. “Stay; I’ve got these.” He pressed a quick kiss to Ryo’s lips before turning towards the kitchen, but was back a few minutes later, a steaming mug in each hand. “Here ya go.”

“Thanks, Dee.” Taking his mug and cradling it in both hands, Ryo sipped cautiously, not wanting to burn his mouth.

There was something about watching snow fall that made being indoors with a hot drink smugly satisfying. Dee perched on the windowsill, staring out at the heavy white clouds and weightless, feathery flakes, ballgame forgotten. It was incredibly soothing to the point of being downright hypnotic.

“Better than hail hammerin’ at the windows, right?”

“Mm,” Ryo agreed serenely, not looking away from the window. A strong gust set the snowflakes scurrying in all directions, some even soaring upwards, twisting and turning before the wind died down once more.

There was a roar from the TV as someone scored, but Dee paid no attention, just kept watching the snow fall.

The End


End file.
